Summer Tour 2018
Summer Tour 2018 is a concert tour by Lindsey Stirling, co-headlining with American rock band Evanescence. It is done completely in North America. Background The tour was teased on a YouTube videoStirling, Lindsey (March 5, 2018). "Lindsey Stirling // Evanescence 2018". YouTube. Retrieved July 10, 2018. where Lindsey is asked whether she likes Evanescence. She responds that she is a "casual fan", describes how she "idolized" the band's lead singer Amy Lee, and how Lindsey was able to write a song with her. She is then interrupted by a text from Amy Lee reading "What are you doing this summer?". The tour and tour dates were officially announced the next day via a Tweet and that they would be accompanied by a full orchestra. Tickets were on sale for the tour on March 9, 2018. Lindsey and Amy Lee did a Facebook livestream on the tour on April 30, 2018. Setlist (Timing and songs vary show to show - Don’t expect all these songs to be performed, in this order) Evanescence (in the range of 1 hr 10 min - 1 hr 20 min) * Never Go Back * Lacrymosa * The End of the Dream * My Heart is Broken * Lithium * Bring Me to Life * Imaginary * Secret Door * Across the Universe (Cover of the Beatles) * Hi-Lo (With Lindsey Stirling) * Lost in Paradise * Your Star * My Immortal * Imperfection Lindsey Stirling (in the range of 1 hr 15 min - 1 hr 45 min) * The Arena * Moon Trance * Shatter Me (with Amy Lee) * Lost Girls * Take Flight * Elements * Shadows* * Crystallize * Love’s Just a Feeling* * Roundtable Rival * Hold My Heart * First Light * Mirage * Don’t Let This Feeling Fade * Beyond the Veil * Phantom of the Opera Medley *May not have been performed Encore (approx. 5 min) (One or the other - depends on the show) * Young and Beautiful (Cover of Lana del Rey) * No More Tears (Cover of Ozzy Osbourne) / Palladio (Cover of Escala) / Alive (Cover of Sia) Tour Dateshttps://lindseystirling.com/tour/. Retrieved July 10, 2018. VIP Packageshttps://www.cidentertainment.com/events/lindsey-stirling-tour/. Retrived July 10, 2018. Something Wild Pre-Show Experience: * One (1) premium reserved seat in the first (25) rows to see Lindsey Stirling live * Invitation to The Arena – an interactive fan party, featuring: ** Lindsey Trivia – a game show style Q&A with Lindsey and her band ** Private, 2-song performance by Lindsey Stirling ** Lindsey’s favorite carnival-style snacks and refreshments ** Interactive photo opportunities, party games, and Lindsey memorabilia throughout the lounge * One (1) limited-edition merchandise gift signed by Lindsey Stirling * One (1) commemorative laminate & lanyard * Dedicated entrance and early merchandise shopping before general doors * On-site experience host Something Wild Pre-Show Experience details & pricing may vary by venue. Click your city for more details! Something Wild Pre-Show Experience UPGRADE * Invitation to The Arena – an interactive fan party, featuring: ** Lindsey Trivia – a game show style Q&A with Lindsey and her band ** Private, 2-song performance by Lindsey Stirling ** Lindsey’s favorite carnival-style snacks and refreshments ** Interactive photo opportunities, party games, and Lindsey memorabilia throughout the lounge * One (1) limited-edition merchandise gift signed by Lindsey Stirling * One (1) commemorative laminate & lanyard * Dedicated entrance and early merchandise shopping before general doors * On-site experience host Please note, concert ticket is not included in the Something Wild Pre-Show Experience Upgrade. Concert ticket must be purchased separately, and you must have a ticket in order to redeem the upgrade. Prism Seamless Package * One (1) premium reserved seat to see Lindsey Stirling live * One (1) limited-edition merchandise gift signed by Lindsey Stirling * One (1) commemorative concert ticket * Dedicated entrance and check-in staff Prism Seamless Package details & pricing may vary by venue. Click your city for more details! Brave Enough Meet & Greet Experience * One (1) premium reserved seat in the first (10) rows to see Lindsey Stirling live * Meet Lindsey! Say hello and snap a photo with Lindsey before the show * One (1) premium merchandise gift * Invitation to The Arena – an interactive fan party, featuring: ** Lindsey Trivia – a game show style Q&A with Lindsey and her band ** Private, 2-song performance by Lindsey Stirling ** Lindsey’s favorite carnival-style snacks and refreshments ** Interactive photo opportunities, activities, and Lindsey memorabilia throughout the lounge * One (1) VIP parking pass (one per order) * One (1) limited-edition merchandise gift signed by Lindsey Stirling * One (1) commemorative laminate & lanyard * Dedicated entrance and early merchandise shopping before general doors * On-site experience host Brave Enough Meet & Greet Experience details & pricing may vary by venue. Click your city for more details! Trivia * The tour is part of Evanescence's "Synthesis Tour" * All the venues for the tour are outdoor, instead of indoor in halls like most of Lindsey’s tours * Lindsey does a quick costume change during Moon Trance * A clip of 15 year old Lindsey and her friends dancing to Evanescence’s “Wake Me Up Inside” is shown during the performance * Lindsey is raised on a pedestal ~25 feet high during the performance of Take Flight. During the first show in Kansas City, she got stuck and needed to be rescued with ladders * Lindsey starts off the show with 3 costumes on Gallery SummerTour2018KC.jpg|Kansas City Summer2018TourStL.jpg|St. Louis - by Graham Fielder References Category:Tour